Forte's Back And He's Better Than Ever
by Siren-Kaiba
Summary: What would happen if Forte woke up in the X series?????!!!!!!!! LET'S FIND OUT!!!!!! Rated for swearing and yoai in later chapters.
1. Forte's Back

" Error, error. Damage to outer time unit. Target date overshot. Preparring reactivation process. Booting up internal memory columns. Running systems check: inner mental processes.check; outer shell...check; updated combat scensors.check." A monotone voice sounded from the shadows deep within a forgotten ruin from a forgotten time. Slowly, one by one small, bright lights danced feverishly upon a forever dulled control panel, until at last a large capsule was revealed. Inside a rather youthful looking body slept a dreamless sleep. Slowly their eyes flittered and a groan escaped the male's lips. "Uploading new data processes.complete. Inputting new orders, complete. " "Good Morning Forte." ~  
  
Okay, for those of you who read the original draft of this.I'M SORRY!!! I was really rushing and there were a LOT of mistakes. Well please review!!! Will post more is receive good reviews!!! PARFAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Wily's Back

Ruby eyes scanned their surroundings, ending their search on a large bright screen. He climbed out of the tube shaped pod and looked about himself and noticed he was in the nude. Normally if one were to notice such they would mostly think nothing of it, only this was not under normal circumstances. You see, this 'person' was never able to be 'naked' before. So at this realization his eyes first showed confusion but were soon changed to show the unholy grin that spread across his face.  
  
"Must be Wily's final present to me," His grin widened. "I DEFFINATELY need to try this out." He said looking down at 'himself'.  
  
"All in good time my creation, all in good time." A familiar voice called out from the screen.  
  
Forte, startled by the sudden voice, jumped and fell backwards. "WHAT THE F***!!!?" He cursed loudly.  
  
The image on the screen waited patiently as possible as Forte spat out phrases that were both impossible to complete and rather disturbing. Wily's eye twitched.  
  
"Sit the HELL down, and watch your F***ING LANGUAGE!!"  
  
"Oh, and your such a great F****n' example!"  
  
" You don't like it suck my F****N' D***!"  
  
"In case you didn't notice, I'm the only one here with the F****N' C*** you dumb illiterate B******!" Forte spat at Wily's image on the screen.  
  
And in Wily's rage he broke the only law he ever kept and unleashed the power of the world's most devastating which blew Forte backwards onto the floor.  
  
"HOLY S***! What the F*** was that!?"  
  
"THAT is why I am the greatest." Wily threw his hands up into the 'V' for victory sign.  
  
"I bow before your glory." Forte stared in amazement at the form of Wily. 'I GOTTA remember that one!!' Forte thought evilly to himself. 


	3. Wily's new orders

Soon after the scene calmed Forte pulled up a chair and listened as Wily began.  
  
" Now Forte, you may have noticed some differences about yourself-"  
  
Forte looked down. "Hell YEAH!"  
  
*Sigh* " Besides that you numbskull!" Forte stared at him blankly. Wily's eye twitched. " You know power increases and the sort."  
  
Forte thought a while, rubbing his chin. " Oh yeah. You're right!"  
  
Wily twitched again.  
  
After many eye spasms Wily finally managed to reveal the fact Forte was now a Reploid and some of his new 'abilities'.  
  
" Damn! Thanx Wily!"  
  
"This isn't for free ya know."  
  
"Oh really?" Forte inquired carefully. Wily smiled and brought up a picture onto the screen.  
  
"These are your new targets." Wily smiled evilly. Forte looked over the picture.  
  
"Sorry, no can do doc." Forte crossed his arms over his still bare chest.  
  
Wily screamed. "WHY NOT!!?" Forte looked at him.  
  
"I don't hurt girls, Reploids or otherwise."  
  
Wily's eye twitched massively. " THAT'S A GUY!!!"  
  
Forte looked over the picture again. "You sure?"  
  
"YES!!"  
  
"Ok then." Wily sighed heavily. "Uh doc, there is one small problem."  
  
Wily looked up confused. "What?"  
  
"This." Forte pointed towards his naked self.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Wily snapped his fingers and forte was automatically covered in a new armor. "That's better."  
  
Forte looked at himself. "I'll say! Well I'm off." He said running out of the room.  
  
"Well maybe this just might work."  
  
Just then Forte ran back in. "Where am I goin' again?"  
  
Wily fell over in the screen. " I GAVE YOU THE COORDINATES!!!" Forte thought for a sec.  
  
"Oh yeah!" With that he ran off again.  
  
Wily sighed heavily. "Or not." 


	4. X to the 2nd power?

He dashed through the forest at an alarming pace. If you were to step back and watch him all you could see would be a slight red and gold blur as he quickly dodged through the trees and outlying shrubbery.  
  
'What's wrong? His voice. sounded so. vacant.' Zero thought back to X's call.  
  
[" Um, Zero.?"  
  
" Yeah X?"  
  
" I. uh."  
  
" X what's wrong? Are you okay?"  
  
" I'm uh. fine, but, please, hurry here. *Click*"  
  
"X?!"]  
  
Something was wrong, and Zero knew it.  
  
' What's wrong, dammit?! It couldn't be--- NO! He would have told me if it were the virus. Plus, I would know if he were infected. wouldn't I.?'  
  
Zero slowed as he came to where he had originally lost contact with X. He looked over the entrance to what appeared to be an ancient, obsolete laboratory.  
  
He spotted a track that looked to belong to X. Zero's eyes brightened as his eyes caught a glint of shining blue inside the large desolate lab.  
  
" X?!" He called out.  
  
" Zero.?" A small almost child-like familiar voice spoke out. Zero's heart flew with relief that his best friend was alive and possibly just fine.  
  
Zero reached the room where X stood, back to Zero, and stopped dead when he saw what had X's attention. He blinked and walked forward slowly, stopped, walked around and blinked. He points tilting his head. " X? Why are there two of you???"  
  
*~^-^~*  
  
Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! What can I say I'm a lazy mofo. Any who, are you confused yet? God knows Zero is. Hmm. two Xs. either an interesting plot twist or a bad setup for an even worse porno video. *Shudders* Now for those of you who don't know, I will not post anymore chapters until I get at least 5 reviews from 5 different people. ( If you review for the first chapter your review for the 2nd will still be counted towards the 2nd) Oh yes, there maybe another story of mine to be posted soon. Here's a tidbit.  
  
' Deep purple tears wrap around his neck, connecting in the back and trailing up under his chin, splitting and each ending under his eyes, his breathtaking eyes.  
  
Shining blood ruby eyes, not reflecting the moonlight, but capturing it, projecting it brighter than one could imagine possible.  
  
Need, want, passion, affection, lust and love.  
  
His gaze fixes upon me, capturing my eyes like the light of the moon.  
  
I know what he wants, needs, craves. And I will give into his desire.'  
  
Well whaddya think? It's a yoai fic about two guys in an interesting game. If you want more than REVIEW!!!! Cya'll later!!! 


End file.
